emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7345 (16th November 2015)
Plot Megan prepares to leave Emmerdale before Jai finds out about the baby, but her car refuses to start. Sam offers to get Cain to have a look at it for her and tells her he will talk to Nikhil on her behalf. At the factory, Nikhil asks Rishi if Jai ever physically hurt Charity after the split and Tanya tries to get Nikhil to open up about what's bothering him. Victoria plans to spend her mum's anniversary with both Andy and Robert, but Andy refuses to do anything with Robert. Nikhil reveals to Jai that he spoke to Megan, and she told him that he kidnapped Charity. Jai insists to Nikhil that if it was true he wouldn't be here, as the Dingles' would want revenge and makes out Megan is bitter for being cheated on. Rhona assures Vanessa that she will cope with Johnny when he is allowed home. Rhona reveals that that she wants another child but Paddy has put a kibosh on that. Cain arrives back with Aaron and Chas is delighted to have him back. Aaron texts Robert to meet him out the back. Tanya confides in Jai that Nikhil is shutting her out and wonders whether moving to England is what Nikhil wants. Aaron demands to know what took Robert so long to go to the police and say he wasn't the one who shot him. He tells Robert he hates him and walks off, leaving Robert hurt. Jai spikes Tanya's drink with an extra shot of vodka. Lawrence is disappointed when Jimmy's gift of a bunch of flowers and a furniture catalogue fails to woo Nicola. As Aaron's party gets underway, Vanessa offers to let Rhona look after Johnny anytime she likes when he gets home. Jai takes drunk Tanya back the B&B and takes her upstairs. Laurel confides in Sandy that Marlon has started to go on dates again and she should probably move out. Rhona asks a shocked Paddy how he would feel about adopting a child. Nikhil invites Megan to the factory and tells her he is going to tell Jai about the baby. Megan pleads with him not to. Nikhil insists that Jai needs the baby and believes him to be a good person, underneath everything. At the B&B, Jai undresses sleeping Tanya and takes pictures of her on his phone. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Tanya - Hilary Connell Locations *Church Lane *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Hall, public bar and car park *Brook Cottage - Garden and Downstairs room *Main Street *Home Farm - Office *The Grange - Guests lounge and bedroom 4 Notes *There was no episode broadcast on Friday 13th November due to ITV's coverage of international football. Memorable dialouge Cain Dingle: (to Robert Sugden) "Fancy a shot? No pun intended." Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes